Sugar
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Whis/OC! Whis found something sweeter than ice cream and he is determined to get it. Rated M for lemon and language.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar

 _Your sugar,_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and pour down on me?_

 _I'm right here cuz I need,_

 _Little love and little sympathy,_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving,_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

Whis loved sugary foods. They were succulent and satisfying to the soul. There was nothing more satisfying than sugar and other confections. However, there was one woman that made him doubt his convictions. Her name was Arizona and she absolutely captivated Whis. He had never felt anything like it before. He couldn't stop looking at her, especially when she wore sundresses like the one she was wearing now. It was an over-the-knee red halter top dress that accentuated her assets. When he stared at her, he wondered what she tasted like. Did she taste as sweet as she looked?

He watched her as she talked animatedly to Bulma, the loving wife of Prince Vegeta. Arizona threw her head back, blond waves letting out a lovely scent, as she laughed at something Bulma said. It was probably about how Vegeta talked in his sleep. One time after a training session, Whis heard Vegeta having a full-blown conversation in his sleep. He mumbled something about "surpassing Kakarot". It was rather amusing, to say the least.

"Oh, Whis!" shouted Bulma, waving at him to get his attention. "Remember Arizona? She was at my birthday party last year."

Whis gazed over to Arizona, who flushed and averted her eyes from his intense look, and smiled a small smile. "Of course I do," he replied breezily. "You look very lovely today, Miss Arizona." It was polite to give compliments but Whis meant this one. She really was a sight to behold.

Her skin was as fair as the clouds on Earth and her blue eyes seemed to be sapphire hooks for the soul. Her smile was very pleasing and her flushed face looked adorable. Whis always appreciated beauty and she was a lovely girl. His excellent self-control kept him from ogling her curves. She wasn't as curvy as Bulma but she did have a pleasing form that any man would love. Any man and him. He wondered if the skin of her back was as smooth as it looked.

"Thank you, Mr. Whis," she said in a soft voice, bowing her head shyly.

He needed to have her. He needed to taste her. He needed to know if she was as sweet as she looked. When they started eating ice cream, Whis noticed something alluring. The way Arizona licked her spoon to get every part of the ice cream was downright torture. The way her eyes closed and her mouth curved up in bliss lit him on fire. Whis felt all his blood flow south. It was a good thing he wore that loose robe because it hid the unseemly evidence of his arousal.

Bulma, of course, noticed his discomfort. "Whis, are you okay?" she asked, giving him a curious look. "Is the ice cream melted or something?"

"No, Lady Bulma, it's splendid as always," was Whis's quick answer, faking a bright smile.

Bulma dropped the subject and continued eating her ice cream. Arizona kept a suspicious gaze on Whis, knowing he was speaking bullshit. Like Tien, she could detect bullshit. It was one of her skills. She knew Whis was lying and she was going to confront him after eating.

…

"Okay, what's your deal?" demanded Arizona after Bulma took the bowls away. She glared at Whis and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I beg your pardon?" was Whis's silky reply, giving her a calm look.

"Ever since you got here, you've been acting like I'm unwelcome," she said, flushing with anger. "Did I do something to insult you? If I did, you can tell me. I won't be offended."

Whis's lavender eyes flashed when he looked at her. "You did nothing to offend me," he answered calmly.

"Then what's your problem?" she asked indignantly, pouting her bottom lip.

Instead of answering, Whis got up, walked over to Arizona, and pressed his mouth to hers. He captured her face in his hands and stroked her waves. Arizona started in surprise but slowly accepted the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly let her nails dig into his skin. He shivered in joy and wrapped his arms around her waist. He basically lifted her out of the chair and held her in his arms. Whis's tongue came out and sought refuge in the warm cavern of Arizona's mouth. Arizona accepted and groaned when she felt him dominating her.

Finally, Whis pulled back, noting the dazed look on her face. "Does that answer your question?" he asked her smoothly before pressing his mouth to hers again.

Bulma came out, saw what was going on, and turned around and walked back inside. She smirked to herself, thinking it was about time.

…

Later at dinner, Bulma noticed how close Whis and Arizona were sitting. She hid her smirk by taking a sip of her tea, mentally cheering for them. She knew Whis had feelings for Arizona. He gave Arizona the same look Vegeta gave her when the Saiyan wanted sex. Arizona smiled contently as she ate her steak, savoring the beautiful meat. Before she could ask Bulma where she got the meat, she felt a hand on her thigh and instinctively looked at Whis, who tried to look innocent. The closer he got to her womanhood, the tighter her expression became.

"Is something wrong, Ari?" asked Bulma, noticing how tense Arizona looked. "You look like a frightened rabbit right now."

"I-I'm fine," Arizona stammered, trying to look calm. "I just bit my cheek when I was chewing on the meat." She jumped when felt Whis's long fingers slip into the crotch of her panties and caress the heated center. She fidgeted, trying to stop him from what he was doing. She gave him an annoyed look but he merely returned it with a smile and continued his work. Arizona swooned and fell into Whis, who caught her with his free arm.

"It seems that Arizona isn't feeling so well," remarked Whis, discreetly pulling his fingers out of her center. "I'll go take her to lie down, if that's alright with you, Lady Bulma."

"Of course," replied Bulma, looking a bit worried. "There's a spare room down the hall."

"Thank you," said Whis, scooping Arizona's form up in his arms.

As soon as they reached the spare room, Whis placed Arizona on the bed and gave her a kind smile as if he didn't know what he did wrong. Arizona returned the look with a glare, flushing with anger and humiliation.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you want Bulma to know what was going on? God, I swear, you are so impatient!"

Whis's smile turned into a sly smirk and he bent down to look her in the eyes. "Don't act innocent, Arizona," he said bluntly, arching an eyebrow. "You were enjoying it. I could feel it on my fingers."

Arizona blushed and looked down, trying to think of a snappy last word. The only thing she could do was stammer out monosyllabic words. Whis seemed pleased that he rendered her speechless. He took advantage of that by pressing his forehead to hers and their lips met in a passionate frenzy. Arizona clung to Whis as if to keep herself from falling or fainting. Whis gleefully pushed Arizona back against the bed and crawled on top of her. His tongue came out and he thrusted it into Arizona's mouth. He could taste the warm cavern of her mouth and briefly engaged in a duel of dominance. Naturally, Whis won and he ran his hands down her sides. Arizona shuddered under his touch and he pulled back, smirking.

"You taste wonderfully, Arizona," he said, lavender eyes darkening with lust. "I wonder where else I can taste you. I should find out." With that, he lifted the hem of her dress and let it settle over her hips.

Slowly, he pulled her soaking panties down and inhaled deeply. Her scent was so feminine and sweet that it almost made him dizzy. He ran a gentle finger down her folds, gathered some of her juices, and licked his finger clean. He closed his eyes and sighed at the taste of her. She tasted better than any Earth sweet he ever had. Upon confirming this, he swooped down and came face to face with her womanhood. Without hesitation, he began licking her like he was tasting ice cream. By God, she tasted better than he imagined!

Apparently, Arizona enjoyed it because she was crying out in bliss. She reached down and gripped his head, holding it to the spot between her legs. Whis smirked and continued his assaults on her. He could tell she was getting close because how loud she was getting. She was keening and thrashing under Whis's talented tongue. He actually had to hold her hips down so she'd stay still. His manhood strained against the crotch of his pants. Each little whimper and moan fed to the fire within him.

"Whis!" she cried out, eyes closed in joy. "I can't take it! Don't…" She let out a loud whimper and her legs clenched tightly.

Delicious juices came from her opening and Whis gladly sucked it all up like it was the elixir of life. He was rather pleased that he got her to explode. When she finally was able to stop, she fell, boneless, onto the bed, panting with exertion. Her body trembled and her heart rate was erratic. Whis touched her sweaty face in concern and she gave him a tired smile.

"I'm fine," she breathed, trying to steady her heartbeat. "I'm just not used to that type of exertion."

Whis gave her a suspicious look. "Are you telling me you are untouched?" he asked, feeling guilt grow on him like a fungus.

Arizona saw the look on his face and nodded. "Is that bad?" she asked, trying to gauge him.

"Of course not," replied Whis, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I just don't want you to feel as if you're being corralled into being intimate with me."

A loud laugh came from Arizona and she threw her head back. "You're not corralling me, Whis," she said between chuckles. "I want to do this. Let me put this way: I want us to get naked and have sex. Do I need to be any plainer?"

Whis smiled in satisfaction. Even on her back and catching her breath, she was still as snarky as ever. She had this dry sense of humor that made Whis chuckle. It could be quite entertaining when she really started joking. One time, she made Beerus laugh so hard that the god almost wet himself. That was another part of her that was attractive to him.

"Very well, then," said Whis, nodding. "Being a gentleman, I'll undress first."

Whis pulled the large blue ring over his head and placed it on the ground. Then, he removed his shoulder guards and robe, leaving himself bare from the waist up. In a flash, he removed his shoes, stockings, and pants. Arizona stared at his body, appreciating how toned and strong he looked. He didn't have as much muscle mass as Goku but he did have enough muscles to make any female blush. Arizona smiled and undid the strings of her halter. To Whis's delight, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Aren't we a naughty girl?" he remarked silkily, staring at her bare shoulders.

"I don't hear you complaining," she retorted snippily, lifting the dress over her head and throwing it onto the floor.

Whis stared at her form. It was as attractive as he imagined it would be. Her breasts were full and pert with her nipples hardening from arousal and exposure. Her waist was thin but it tapered down to curvy hips and mile long legs that wouldn't quit. She slid her feet out of her flip-flops and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to say something.

"Well?" she prompted, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Are you going to say anything?"

Whis blinked as if being snapped out of a trance. "You look stunning," he finally said, his voice coming out husky from arousal. "Incredibly sexy, if I may say so."

Arizona blushed and looked down. "Thank you," she whispered, suddenly shy.

Whis smirked and straddled her hips. "Do you want to play a game?" he asked in a dark yet playful tone.

"What kind of game?" Arizona's eyes looked apprehensive. "It won't be anything weird, will it?"

"Of course not," answered Whis, looking a bit surprised. "Do you think I'm a sadist or something?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "It crossed my mind," she admitted with a shrug.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," he said sweetly. "Much." When he said the last part, his eyes narrowed and his voice darkened.

Arizona gulped, feeling her heart crash in her chest. Whis let out a chuckle and smirked at her reaction. He ran a hand through her hair and let his fingers trail down to her neck, relishing in her shudder. His fingers trailed down to her breasts and he began touching and fondling them. Jolts of arousal went through her body as she arched under his touch. She opened her legs to accommodate him and Whis slid himself in.

"This will hurt a bit," he warned, trying to calm her down. "I'll try to be gentle."

"Oh, God…" she whimpered, half-pained, half-blissful. She dug her nails into his shoulders, trying not to scream. Whis stretched her wider than her tampons did and it caused her to bleed from the loss of her hymen.

Soon, the pain faded away, replaced by pleasure. Arizona whimpered, urging him to start moving. Whis looked down at her with his eyes full of love and began impaling her with his manhood. He almost screamed at how tight and wet Arizona was. It was difficult for him to thrust deep into her because of how tight she was. She did accommodate him but she was just naturally slim in that area. Oh, God, she was so wonderful! Pleasure coursed through Whis's form as he continued slamming into her, making her cry out in pure bliss.

Suddenly, Whis grabbed Arizona by the waist and rolled so she was on top of him. A little gasp came from her when his dick slid in a bit further. This position worked wonders for Arizona. She could feel everything: the pressure building in her stomach, the friction that made them gasp out in pure satisfaction, and how her skin burned as if this act of intimacy turned her blood into flames. She didn't care if she burned up. All the mattered was the wonderful pleasure Whis gave her.

"H-how do I do this?" she stammered, trying not to moan out loud.

"Slide yourself up and down," he instructed breathlessly. "Like this." He placed his hands on her hips and demonstrated the movements he was talking about.

Arizona threw her head back and bit her bottom lip to stifle a scream. Once she knew how to do the movements, her hips began moving on their own and she no longer had control of her body. Her hazy mind couldn't even comprehend how fast she was going or how many times she rode him. All that mattered to her was him and his pleasure. Suddenly, her body tensed up and her movements became frantic and chaotic. She locked her legs around him and it came.

She gripped onto him as she rode out her orgasm, moaning into his shoulder. Whis ran a gentle hand down her sweaty back, aiding her through the throes of ecstasy. After what felt like forever, Arizona's body fell against his and her breaths came out as pants. Her heart was crashing in her chest like a drum and her brain couldn't form a single thought. She didn't know what to say. He left her speechless.

"Get on your hands and knees," whispered Whis, running a hand through her tangled hair.

Arizona got off of him, effectively removing his dick from her vagina, and did as he ordered her. She felt a little embarrassed about being in this helpless position but the feeling faded as soon as he slammed into her. Whis's thrusts were animalistic and brutal, but that made her want it even more. She liked seeing Whis lose control. He was always very calm and collected. Now he was just acting out on his baser instincts.

"You're so tight," he growled darkly, making her shiver in fear and arousal. "I just want to fuck you into oblivion. You'll be begging me not to stop." The coarse words from his cultured mouth made the arousal even worse.

Before she could make a sound, Whis roughly dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back. A loud cry came from her and Whis smirked at her reaction. He loved how she reacted to him. He decided to kick it up a notch and provoke her. He wanted to piss her off so she'd react in an angry passion.

"You're a little whore," he said huskily, growling the last word. "I always thought you were a nice girl but you aren't. You're vulgar and seductive. You seduce men with just a look of those eyes. You should be ashamed of yourself. What would Bulma think if she knew her friend was a whore?"

"Shut up!" growled Arizona, turning her head to give him a glare. "I am not a whore!"

"Says the whore who's keening over my dick," retorted Whis, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, glaring at him. "Just fuck you!"

Whis chuckled at her choice of words. "You already are," he replied sadistically, enjoying the furious look on her face. "Come, Arizona, show me your passion, your anger."

"I hate you," she spat coldly, turning so she was on her back. "Fuck you, Whis! You just make me wanna—ugh!" She was broken off by Whis slamming into her at an almost angry pace. She couldn't count how many times he thrust into her because how fast he was going.

She dug her nails into his back, hoping she broke through the skin, and smiled when she heard him hiss in pain. His lavender eyes darkened with anger at her actions. That little minx! He roughly grabbed her hips and continued thrusting into her so hard that the headboard of the bed was slamming against the wall. Arizona wrapped her legs around Whis's waist and moved with him, keeping up a steady yet furious rhythm.

"Fuck…" growled Whis upon feeling her walls tighten around him almost painfully. He gritted his teeth and glared at her as if that would stop her from squeezing him.

His end was coming quick. The more he slammed into her, the more he felt it. His movements grew desperate and quick. Arizona fell back onto the bed, screaming out in bliss. She gripped onto him and her body tensed up. Whis growled and swore as he stiffened and released into her. That prompted Arizona to release as well. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, riding out her orgasm.

After a few seconds, Arizona flopped onto the bed, breathing heavily. Whis pulled out of her and laid down beside her. She was absolutely exhausted. Her body was sore and she was certain there were bruises on her hips and back. When she tried to lift herself up, she felt that the bed was unsteady. That was when it dawned on her that they broke the guest bed.

"You broke the bed," she accused Whis, trying to regulate her breathing.

"It's a little late now to regret it," he remarked, looking damn proud of himself. "Lady Bulma is rich. She can just buy another one. She'll understand. She has a Saiyan husband."

Arizona nodded in understanding before speaking. "Did you mean it when you called me a whore?" she asked tearfully.

Whis smiled. "Of course not," he answered, placing a hand on top of hers. "I only said those things to make you mad. You were rather passionate. Do you really hate me?"

"No," she said, shaking her weary head. "I was just speaking during a spur of the moment. You pissed me off enough to make me say things I didn't mean."

Whis took her face in his hands and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Arizona whimpered when she felt him coming alive again. It seemed that he never ran out of stamina.

"Ready for another round?" he asked when he finished kissing her.

Arizona smiled in response and pressed her mouth back to his. That was the only answer he needed.

…

It felt like days before they collapsed onto the broken bed and finished up their session. Whis grinned in satisfaction, feeling totally finished. They had to have had about six or seven rounds before they were done. Whis looked over at Arizona and saw how exhausted she was. He was proud that he managed to tire her out. He gave her a tender look and began kissing her again.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Bulma walked in, wearing her nightclothes and a frown. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyebrow was twitching in irritation. Whis immediately pulled the covers over himself and Arizona. He gave the blue-haired woman a nervous look and smiled.

"Hello, Lady Bulma, can we help you?" he asked her, trying to sound genteel.

"You can help me by getting dressed and going home," she replied moodily. "I'm all for you guys doing what you want, but there needs to be a limit. Look at the bed and walls!" She gestured to the walls where Whis and Arizona took their pleasure a few times. "Whis, I'm glad you and Arizona are together, but can you please take her back to your place so the rest of us can sleep?"

Whis nodded. "Of course, Lady Bulma," he replied politely. "We just need a few minutes to get dressed, if you don't mind."

Bulma finally smiled. "No, not at all," she said, backing out of the room. "I'll see you two later." With that, she closed the door behind her.

Whis and Arizona dressed in a hurry and left as quietly as they could. After all, Bulma's young son Trunks was sleeping and they didn't want to wake him up. As soon as the two lovers went outside, Whis summoned his scepter and tapped it on the ground twice. A protective green bubble surrounded him and Arizona and they blasted off into space. Arizona rested her head on Whis's shoulder and closed her eyes, smiling contently. Whis held her as they continued their journey across the universe.

…

When Arizona woke up, she found herself in a strange bed that didn't look like hers. She was nude, save for her underwear, and her hair was a tangled mess. She was in dire need of a shower. The memories of yesterday came back and she flushed at the thought of how many times she and Whis made love.

"Ah, good, you're awake," said that familiar silky tone from the corner of the room.

Arizona looked over and saw Whis walking towards her with a kind smile on his face. He cleaned up and his clothes were washed and starched. Arizona returned his smile and waved hello.

"Good morning, Whis," she said, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "We didn't…"

"No," replied Whis with a shake of his head. "You fell asleep and I carried you into my room. Beerus didn't ask many questions. He sort of got the picture when he saw our ruffled clothing. Now, you need to clean up. You look like you got into a fight with an Earth lawnmower."

"That is your fault, you know," she said in a snarky tone. "You're way too grabby." She tried to glare at him but it turned into a smile.

Whis went over to her, placed his hands on her face, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Arizona hummed in satisfaction, pressing her body up against his, relishing in feeling him shudder against her. Finally, Whis pulled back and gave her a lustful look.

"You need a bath, my dear," he said in a darker tone. "I'll be happy to assist you."

Arizona gladly accepted and followed Whis into the bathroom.

 _ **A/N: There's going to be a part two. It'll be a continuation of the bath scene. See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar (Part 2)

 _Yeah,_

 _I want that red velvet,_

 _I want that sugar sweet,_

 _Don't let nobody touch it,_

 _Unless that somebody's me,_

 _I gotta be your man,_

 _There ain't no other way,_

 _Cuz girl, you're hotter than southern California day,_

"It's rather steamy in here," said Arizona as she stepped into the bathroom.

The bathtub was the size of a small swimming pool and there was steam rising from the hot water. A big cobra statue supplied the water and there were platforms that a person could lean against if they needed to. There also multiple waterfalls that provided some water. Arizona stripped of her robe and let it fall to the floor. Her naked form was pleasing to Whis's eyes. He watched her carefully as she stepped into the water.

A sigh of joy came from her when she was shoulder-deep. She dunked her head underwater to get her hair wet and came back up with a deep breath. Whis handed her shampoo and conditioner, with a kind smile on his face. She accepted them with a smile of her own. He watched as she lathered shampoo into her hair, feeling his groin tighten uncomfortably. The look of bliss on her face entranced him. After she rinsed the shampoo out, she smoothed conditioner through her hair. Once again, she dunked her head underwater and rinsed the soap out.

When she came up, a fiendish thought crossed her mind and crawled over to Whis, who stood near the edge of the water. She looked up at Whis and smiled innocently, placing her hands on edge of the tub. The teal-skinned man stared at her with a grin on his face.

"Can I give me a hand out of the water, Whis?" asked Arizona, proffering her hand to him.

Whis fell for the bait and took her hand in one of his. Arizona took that as a cue to pull him in, but he didn't budge. In fact, he stood there like a statue. The blonde-haired woman frowned in confusion and stared up at him.

"Think you can trick me, Arizona?" he asked her, smirking mischievously. "Were you trying to pull me into the water?" His tone went a little darker when he asked the last question.

"No," she lied, but her averting her eyes gave her away.

Whis bent down to her level and his expression changed. His angered expression scared her. His eyebrows were drawn down in a dangerous V formation and his tone was icy when he spoke. "Don't lie to me, Arizona. Tell me the truth."

"Yes," she muttered, looking down again, feeling tears of shame well up in her eyes.

"I can't hear you," he said, still sounding icy. "What was that?"

"Yes," she repeated in a louder tone, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I tried to pull you in."

Whis smiled a small smile and stripped off his clothing. "If you wanted me to come in, all you had to do was ask," he said in a warmer tone. "There's no need to resort to trickery."

Arizona looked up again and saw that Whis was right next to her in the tub. The sultry grin on his lips made her body burn with lust. His lavender eyes darkened with desire and he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Arizona initiated the intimacy by crawling up to him and pressing her mouth to his. Whis's fingers wove themselves into Arizona's wet hair and he pulled her closer to him. The tightness in his groin killed him. He needed to sink himself into her before he went crazy.

"Whis…" she murmured against his lips. "I love you."

It was nice to hear her say it in that beautiful voice full of longing. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back, looking happier than ever. "I love you too, my Arizona," he whispered tenderly, pulling her back into another heated lip-lock.

Arizona ran her hands down Whis's chest, stomach, and abdominals before descending underwater to touch his more intimate parts. She felt him harden under the brush of her hands. Since he indulged her the day before, it was her turn to indulge him. Her hands found its hardened purchase and she began stroking him, relishing in the way he vibrated under her touch. It was difficult to wrap her whole hand around him because how big he was. She didn't know he was that big the day before because she was preoccupied. He stiffened up and grasped onto her to keep himself steady. He didn't want to drown in the bath. That would be rather embarrassing.

"How does it feel?" she cooed in his ear, inflaming him further. "To be dominated by the human?" She knew Whis was stronger than Beerus but here he was, getting dominated by a human.

"You," said Whis in a shaky tone, "are a naughty girl, Arizona. I thought you were better than that." He didn't sound accusatory, though. On the contrary, he sounded amused and a bit delighted.

"I'm just being kind to you, Whis," she murmured, kissing his neck. "My mother told me to be kind to others."

"I'm not sure this…" he gestured to what Arizona was doing, "is what she had in mind, Arizona." He did enjoy this attention, but Arizona's mother most likely didn't teach this act of seduction as a form of kindness.

"Shhh…" murmured Arizona, placing a finger to his lips. "We wouldn't want Lord Beerus to find us, would we?"

Damn that woman! Whis was so hard that it actually hurt. He needed to sink himself into her warmth or he would spontaneously combust. Arizona's strokes grew rather insistent and his end came rather fast. He didn't mean to climax so soon but her hands felt so good. At least the water prevented him from making a huge mess. There would be no need to explain that to Lord Beerus.

Arizona finally pulled her hand back and lifted it out of the water. She smirked lustfully when she saw the desire plain on his face. She took her face in his hands and pressed her mouth to his. The two fell back into the water and Arizona landed on her bottom with Whis straddling her hips. He started kissing her neck and she mewled in joy. Suddenly, Whis's teeth came out and he bit her. A cry of pain broke from Arizona's lips and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Ow!" she yelped when he finished his nibbling. "What the hell was that for?" She looked rather scandalized. It amused Whis.

"I merely marked what is mine," he replied, smiling impishly. "You are my woman, Arizona. No one else shall have you." As possessive as that sounded, it turned Arizona on to know that he had a darker side. "Now spread your legs," he continued, touching her knees. "I'm going to repay you for what you did earlier."

"You mean the hand-job?" she asked, giving him an amused look.

"Why is it called that?" asked Whis in return, giving her an adorably confused look.

"Don't ask me," she replied, shrugging. "I'm not the person who writes the dictionary."

Whis shrugged as well and brought them back on the subject of making love. "Open your legs, Arizona." His tone darkened once more. "I will not tell you again."

Oh, God, that sounded hot. Arizona decided to bait him. "What will you do if I don't?" she asked seductively, smirking.

Whis returned the smirk with a dark one of his own. "I'll spank you," he said point-blank. "I will turn you cream-colored skin cheery. You want to be able to sit, right?" His voice dropped a few octaves, causing shivers to go down her spine.

Arizona nodded, too dumbfounded to say anything. It wasn't like Whis to be intimidating.

"Then open your legs," he continued in a darker tone, placing a hand on one of her knees.

She did as he said and spread her legs open. She didn't have time to say anything else because Whis shoved himself inside of her and covered her lips with his own. Arizona ran her fingers through his hair and moaned when he began moving inside of her. The thrusts turned desperate and he began hitting that special spot inside of her that made her eyes roll from pleasure. Whis pulled his lips back and began kissing her neck and breasts.

Arizona cried out in joy when she felt the pressure in her stomach. She gripped Whis tightly, unintentionally tightening her internal muscles, causing the man to hiss in pain. He dug his fingertips into her sides, which made her wonder if she would have bruises later. A light sigh of bliss came from her open mouth and her forehead fell against Whis's damp shoulder. Dear God, this was intense! Arizona could only handle so much intensity, Whis observed. He had to be a bit gentler with her.

Whis's thrusts were still rough and desperate but his hold on her was softer. He rolled over so Arizona was on top. Since she knew how to do this dance, she started sliding up and down on Whis's hardened member. Each movement caused wanton gasps of bliss to escape Arizona's mouth. She threw her head back and cried out, clutching onto Whis's shoulders. Her hips started moving on their own and she felt everything: The intense friction, the fire coursing through her veins, and the pleasure that caused her mind to whirl.

"Oh, shit!" she cried out, toes curling with the shiver that ran down her body. "Whis, I…"

"I know," he murmured, stroking her hair as if to soothe her. "I feel it too. Let it come. Come for me, Arizona." His soft voice helped push her over the edge.

White spots crossed Arizona's vision and she collapsed against Whis's strong form. As she was recovering, Whis lifted her off of him and pulled out of her. Whimpers came from Arizona and he pulled her close, shushing her. He held her tightly, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. He murmured soft words to comfort her and tell her that she did great.

The chill nipped her wet skin when Whis carried her out of the tub. He grabbed the robe she was wearing earlier and wrapped her up in it. Arizona smiled contently and she clutched the lapels of her robe close. In a flash, Whis was in a robe he conjured for himself and scooped her up in his arms, like they were newlyweds crossing the threshold. Arizona rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling totally calm.

"Whis!" Beerus's voice caused Arizona to stiffen and her eyes flew open. "Where are you? I know you're there! The 'do not disturb' is hanging on the doorknob! What's going on?"

"Oh, shit," hissed Arizona, biting her lower lip anxiously. "We're dead. So very, very dead."

Whis merely smiled and said nothing as he used his powers to open the door. As soon as the door opened, there stood Beerus tapping his foot and his eye was twitching in irritation. He didn't acknowledge Arizona because his eyes were solely trained on Whis.

"We ran out of ice cream and I need you to get some more," informed Beerus in a cranky tone, his foot tapping faster to demonstrate his irritation. "Hello, Arizona." He added as an afterthought. "How was your…bath?" He arched a non-existent eyebrow.

Arizona's face went about ten shades red and she closed her eyes, cursing herself. Beerus knew what they were doing in the tub. Now, he would never let her forget it. He'd use it as blackmail. She bit her bottom lip and bowed her head in exasperation.

"Lord Beerus, we…" Whis was at a loss for words, which was rather unlike him. He always knew what to say because how wise he was. He couldn't find the words to say.

Beerus let out a derisive snort. "I don't give a damn one way or another, Whis," he said coolly. "Just get dressed and get the ice cream. I need it."

"Right away, Lord Beerus," replied Whis dutifully, and he continued carrying Arizona down the hall to his room.

As soon as they were gone, Beerus shook his head in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "Lovers…" he snorted to himself. "So annoying." With that, he turned and walked to the kitchen.

…

Arizona towel-dried her hair and put on one of the dresses Whis provided for her. It was made of light material and softly clung to all the right places. It was also blue, which brought out the color of her eyes. She tied her blond waves up in a ponytail and slipped on some flats, also provided by Whis. She knew he loved seeing her in dresses and she loved looking attractive to him.

Whis came out of his bathroom, wearing his usual maroon-colored robe with matching leggings and black shoes. The blue floating ring hung weightlessly around his neck, giving him a formidable look. He smiled when he saw Arizona in one of the dresses he provided for her. She looked incredibly beautiful. He wanted to strip the dress off of her and lose himself in her beautiful body once again, but Beerus wasn't a patient deity. He would be looking for that ice cream and would probably destroy a planet or two if he didn't get what he wanted.

As if sensing his thoughts, Arizona walked up to him, stood up on her tiptoes, and brushed her lips against his. Whis captured her face in his hands and he crushed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, rubbing his hands up and down the span of her back. Arizona smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. With an enormous amount of self-control, Whis pulled back and smirked at the seductive look on Arizona's face.

"Don't try to seduce me, Miss Arizona," he said, sounding very seductive himself. "You know Beerus is impatient. We can continue after I get him some more ice cream."

"Okay," she conceded, pulling back. "I'll wait in the bed, naked." She chuckled when she saw the shocked look on Whis's face, but it returned to his hot smirk.

"I'm holding you to that." With that, Whis pulled her back in, gave her another kiss, and turned away. "See you later, Arizona." Then, he left the room.

Arizona smiled to herself and sat down on Whis's bed to wait for him. _I love him,_ she thought fondly, rubbing her arms. _I'm so happy that I've found him. I never want to let him go._ She laid back on the bed, feeling totally exhilarated. If this was love, she never wanted it to end.

 _ **A/N: And the end. Sorry if it sucks, but I did my best.**_


End file.
